In recent years scuba tanks have become a common slight on beaches, waterways, lakes and the like, and it is well known that as the air in the scuba tank is nearing depletion, it is necessary for the diver to return to his boat or automobile for rest, or at least for a new air supply.
It is also well known that after considerable exertion, the diver becomes quite tired and carrying the heavy scuba tank overland, even though empty of compressed air, can involve quite an ordeal. Consequently, Robert Henderson and Brian Bahls, in their U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,761 entitled "Amphibious Scuba Assist Devices" were inspired to provide a device assisting the diver to transport scuba tanks and other diving gear across a beach or like land area, or even up or down a set of stairs. Their frame is formed of hollow tubing, and utilizes a wide and buoyant roller 34 formed of a flexible plastic material. That roller is of course designed to permit the user to roll the frame member across sandy areas, thus sparing the diver the ordeal of having to carry his tank. The Henderson et al device will float, so it may also be used as a floating work platform.
Although apparently usable for the intended purpose, the Henderson device is much larger than would be necessary if only one or two scuba tanks were to be transported across a beach or parking lot, therefore involving needless bulk and expense in many instances.
We are aware that others have provided two-wheeled carts, such as the Kellermyer U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,173 entitled "Self-Storing LPG Tank Cart." However, such a device as provided by Kellermyer, while suitable for carrying a propane tank, is not really suitable for carrying a scuba tank.
Accordingly, we were motivated to provide a lightweight wheeled device of simple yet highly effective construction, that will greatly simplify a diver's efforts in transporting his tank across a beach, parking lot or other such land area.